kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Summer 2016 Event/E-4
Information |Easyitem1 = |Easyqty1 = 1 |Normitem1 = |Normitem2 = |Normqty2 = 8 |Normitem3 = |Normqty3 = 2 |Harditem1 = |Harditem2 = |Hardqty2 = 8 |Harditem3 = |Hardqty3 = 2 |Harditem4 = }} Fleet compositions * Carrier Task Force ** 2 BB/FBB, 3 CVB/CV, 1 CV or CA or AO + 1 CL, 1 CLT, 2-3 DD, 1-2 CA/FBB can go 1B(DF/EH)IJKLMQ (refer to the branching rules): 3 battles and 2 air raids before the boss, 32% ammo at the boss + resupply when using AO. * Surface Task Force ** 4 BB, 2 CVL or 4 BB, 1 CV, 1 AO + 1 CL, 3 DD, 1 CLT, 1 CA goes 2ACFIJKLMQ: 3 battles and 3 air raids before the boss, 28% ammo at the boss + resupply when using AO. ** 3 FBB, 1 CV, 2 CAV + CL, FBB, 2 DD, 2 CA goes 2AC(G/F)IJKLMQ (random for G/F). Tips * Node K is a night battle node. * This map is relatively bauxite-intensive if using Carrier Task Force. Be sure to stock appropriately. * Consider sending air base(s) to node I. The enemy installations there can be disabled either by direct damage (to ≦50% hp) or by eliminating all of their bombers. * Maya or Akizuki-class are highly recommended to reduce damage from Air Battle nodes and have chance of shooting down all planes at node I. * Around 410 Air Fighter Power is needed to achieve at least Air Superiority on all nodes * Due to the very long path to the boss node (totaling 9 nodes), the only LBAS planes that can reach it are the Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft, Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft (Nonaka Squadron), Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft Model 22A, Ginga, Type 2 Large Flying Boat, and PBY-5A Catalina. ** Assigning a Type 2 Flying Boat to a base will increase the entire base's range by 3. With this, range 6 planes can also reach the boss. Boss ' * For Medium and Hard, the boss's final form contains two tanky Battleship Summer Princesses. * The boss has 189 Armor and 490 HP (Hard). Consider using torpedo cut-ins on your escort fleet ships to approach the night battle damage cap (300). * Shelling support expedition is strongly recommended. * For the final kill, due to the low fuel/evasion in the main fleet, Yamato-class battleships can be useful since they are capable of outputting capped damage at ''chuuha. * Unlike previous maps, the boss changes to final form at no map gauge remaining. Therefore, by defeating Heavy Cruiser Summer Princess while the gauge is above 0 remaining it is possible to skip the final form. Boss Debuff Mechanism This map has a debuff mechanichttps://twitter.com/akankore1/status/764262129960558592. '''E-4 Debuff Requirements *Achieve S rank on 4 of the following nodes: C, D, H, I, K After triggering the debuff, the "Quest Completion Sound Effect" ( ) will play when returning from sortie. The boss voice line will change, but her text and visible stats will not show any changes. The exact effects of the debuff are still under investigation. References Drop list